39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Owlish
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 39 Clues Wiki Teams page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mermaidgirl45 (Talk) 07:02, July 26, 2010 Points All I've really been doing is creating new pages for some of the cards, and editing the cards chart. :) Points All I've really been doing is creating new pages for some of the cards, and editing the cards chart. :) Erik10101 19:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Card Combos The "Card Combos" category is pointless because all "Clue Cards" are part of Card Combos. Erik10101 03:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Mission 10 All the agents on this wiki have a high chance of winning the hunt, based on all the infomation we have here. We need to make a plan to assemble all the agents, and get ready for the final stage. Only together can we crack the intricate codes, and devious puzzles. Would you like to make a team with me that has a high chance of winning the 10k? Canucksfan97 00:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Mission 10 That's a really good idea. Owlish How should we start it? We need to have only elite members with immense skills and talents. Plus we need to be able to share all info willing. That's what it will take to win. Canucksfan97 00:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Big Brother! End Game I have only finished the Ekat and Lucian challenges. Any tips on how to do Tomas and Janus. find one spot in the tomas challege where the ball goes in, and mash the button without moving the mouse. good luck ps. ISABEL IS EVIL AND A LUCIAN SO HA! Swordcross Re: End Game Same here. format Are you stuck using MonoBook? i am and i came to u bc no one else ever comes on! --User:Swordcross -l--- 20:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) or new wikia look? Teams Thanks for joining my team.I thought I was going to be a 1 person team.Chrocky 00:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) WARNING NOTE I don't want to be rude or anything and you have been on this wiki longer but PLEASE STOP ADDING EXCESS CATEGORIES FROM PAGES! Just like in the thyme page you added the category holt family, yes, it may be a clue that was mentioned by the holts but it is not a person in that family. Also you created teh page ALPHABET which i deleted because it has no significance at all to be made. So please stop, this is a warning. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Also you added other pages like Wall Street and Shep's plane to unessecessary categories like Authors so please stop adding pages with excees categories. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:18, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Why?! Help Me Please help on The Geography Herald Wiki. There is only me :( Owlish 05:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations. You are now a rollback.Happyaqua 22:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Where did you find that pic.Happyaqua 11:47, April 3, 2011 (UTC) http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fiske_Cahill/VESPERS_RISING_and_Rate Fiske Cahill 07:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ou What is it first of all I'll put it on. Admin OK chill-I was just simply suggesting something, as Kangaroo wanted to become one...:( The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk BTW check out my Cahill Surveillance Systems (CSS) Blog Posts...I made a new one a couple of days ago...:P Madrigal Page... OK here's the plan: you probably know exactly what you want on the Madrigal page, so what I'm gonna do is unprotect the Madrigal page until you can upload and put on your picture, kapeesh? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk quote umm, what quote did you add to the talk page. I need to know this to add it into the random quote generator. ThankskangaroopowahTalk 01:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) And whats the Crestwood Cemetery. I mean put somethinbg more than an A there CO6 I invite you to be part of the Council of Six. Talk to Kangaroopower for more details. The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Its basically for rly active/good users and is to possibly overturn descicions by admins if users complain but mostly to promote articles to feautred status. kinda like wookipedia's inquistorius.kangaroopowahTalk 20:10, June 11, 2011 (UTC) oh and btw check out template:scrollbox so your userboxes son't take up alot of space. Look at my userpage to see how to use it. Go here: Forum:Council of Six kangaroopowahTalk 22:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC)]] Go to the forum. Criteria set up. Going to put it on the main page tommorow.kangaroopowahTalk 03:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Bots So I have a bot named User:Themicrowavableburrito but I need community approval for it. Please see Forum:Cahill Web or go straight to Forum:Bots for the Details. Thanks'Kangaroopowah' Talk 02:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Citation Hi Owlish, Put Citation on the bottom of the page.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 04:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) There is no 1150 Catagoration Cobra Badge. Happyaqua! =) Forum:Chat Meeting Time Zones Could you please comment here. Thanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]'''- Talk''' 14:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC)